monstergalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aries
'Vuvu' 'Appearance' 'Team' Basic 'Catching Rate' Beginner Mogadex Entry ' ''"Vuvus have a passion for mortuary rituals and can always be found wearing some sort of death mask." '''Attacks *Headbutt (Physical attack) *Spin Kick (Zodiac attack) *Armor (Special ability; increases defense against physical attacks) 'Locations' *Heavenly Green Steps *Cydonia Castle *Heavenly Greens Cemetry 'Munyu' 'Appearance' Munyu look like small, fluffy, green sheep. 'Team' Basic 'Catching Rate' Common Mogadex Entry "Munyus are soft lazy sheep who have slipped through the evolutionary crack." 'Attacks' *Bodyslam (Physical attack) *Planted Charge (Zodiac attack) *Zodiac Vulnerability (Special ability; lowers your opponent's defense against Zodiac attacks) 'Locations' *Spiral Path *Spiral Road *Heavenly Greens Gate 'Mimple' 'Appearance' Mimple is a sheep-like Moga with peach colored fleece and little yellow wings on the side of its head. 'Team' Basic 'Catching Rate' Common Mogadex Entry "Mimples were born out of a dream, one so powerful and vivid that they found themselves springing to life." 'Attacks' *Kick (Physical attack) *Ticklefight (Zodiac atack) *Zodiac Weakness (Special ability; lowers the strength of the opponent's zodiac attack) 'Locations' *Northside *Trollworthy Bridge 'Twister' 'Appearance' Twister looks like a baby phoenix with a flaming head and tail feathers. 'Team' Basic 'Catching Rate' Uncommon Mogadex Entry: "Twisters are fiery little devils with a passion for digging and the energy of a thousand suns." 'Attacks' *Headbutt (Physical attack) *Cyclonic Flame (Zodiac attack) *Poison Trap (Special ability; chance of inflicting Poison when attacked) 'Locations' *Sandswirl Point *Sandswirl Penisula 'Woolf' 'Appearance' Woolf appears to be a mechanical wolf in sheep's clothing. 'Team' Basic 'Catching Rate' Super Rare Mogadex Entry: "Because of the Woolf's huge, gaping mouth, smaller Mogas sometimes survive its attack by leaping inside and hiding until the Woolf forgets about them." 'Attacks' *Punch (Physical attack) *Sonic Bark (Zodiac attack) *Poison Trap (Special ability; chance of inflicting Poison when attacked.) 'Locations' *Spiral Cave *Spiral Path *Spiral Road *Northside 'Sandburrow' 'Appearance' sandburrow has a sharp skin 'Team' Advanced 'Catching Rate' Super Rare Mogadex Entry: "Constantly irritated due to the sand in his crags, Sandburrow is not one to mess with." 'Attacks' 'Locations' *Reward for trading in Aries Rare Collection 'Lumo' 'Appearance' Lumo looks like combination with monkey and sheep , and he look happy 'Team' Advanced 'Catching Rate' Epic Mogadex Entry: "Lumos have a springy tail they use to bounce from place to place, and to smack rude Mogas senseless." 'Attacks' *Roundhouse(Physical Attack) *Monkey Paw(Zodiac Attack) *Life Tap(Special Ability;Chance of stealing health when done a succesful attack) 'Locations' *Lapis Forest *Mussel shoals *Lazuli grove 'Spike' 'Appearance' Spike look like a black and white cat with two tails 'Team' Advanced 'Catching Rate' Legendary Mogadex Entry "Traditionally kept by kings, the Spike's firey individualistic spirit makes it a challenge for any tamer." Attacks Locations *Cydonia Castle Chiberus Appearance Chiberus is a three-headed, flaming dog. Team Premium and Event Catching Rate Common Mogadex Entry "Being guard dog to the underworld is hard work, but the Chiberus loves every moment of their job." Attacks *Punch (Physical attack) *Razor Bite (Zodiac attack) *Zodiac Weakness (Special ability; lowers the strength of your enemy's Zodiac attack) Locations * Miasma Depths *Swirly Dump *Marshamarsha Marsh *Lobster Tornado 'Ibex' 'Appearance' 'Team' Premium and Event 'Catching Rate' Uncommon Mogadex Entry "Ibexes are angry, irascible creatures with bad attitudes. They prefer to live by themselves in the mountains." Attacks *Headbutt *Ram Horns *Zodiac Weakness 'Locations' Starter Moga Only Brineep Appearance It has two yellow wings and purple skin Team Premium and Event Catching Rate Rare Mogadex Entry "These smug little Mogas love to hover over the battlefield, offering criticisms and complaints." Attacks 'Locations' [[Rainburn|'Rainburn']] 'Appearance' Rainburn is a large, black bird with a rainbow tail. Team Premium and Event 'Catching Rate' Epic Mogadex Entry "The Rainburn causes fires with its energetic tail wherever it goes, staining its body black with ash and hiding its colorful plumage." Attacks *Bodyslam > Piledriver (Physical attack) *Gilding Fury > Flying Inferno (Zodiac attack) *Regenerate (Special ability: regenerates a certain amount of HP per turn) *Healing Shield (Random Ability) 'Locations' *Darkwood (Team fight, cannot capture at this point; during St. Patrick's Day event) *Everywhere (during St. Patrick's Day event) Category:Zodiac Sign